Casino operators recognise that there are many elements comprised in a wagering game that contribute not only to its popularity amongst players but to its financial profitability. For example, most casinos around the world seek to provide a broad variety of wagering games to maintain the betting public's interest, including games played with playing cards, such as Black Jack and poker, games played with roulette wheels, games played with dice, and slot machines. It is also important to provide a variety of betting options within the game itself, to cater for players with varying degrees of risk taking. Ideally, the game should be interesting, exciting and fast paced with frequent wagers being placed and decided at each outcome of the game. It is well recognised that the profitability of the casino increases in proportion with the number of wagers placed per hour. At the same time, the game should be able to be played with simple rules which players, experienced or otherwise, have little difficulty in learning and following. The ease of play of the game is also likely to encourage new and frequent players to participate, thereby contributing to increased casino profitability.
One of the most well known dice games is the game of craps. Part of its initial popularity was drawn from the fact that it is one of the few casino games in which the player can operate the dice. One of the most appealing and desirable features of any gaming activity is the ability for a member of the betting public to directly participate in determining the outcome of wagers. Although craps has a reputation of being one of the fastest and most exciting table games offered by casinos, the rules of the game and the various betting schemes are complicated. The conventional pace of the craps game is generally so fast that the uninitiated beginner has little opportunity to grasp the rules and nuances of the game either by casually observing the game being played by others or by participating himself. Thus, craps has developed a reputation for being difficult to learn and play. Anecdotal evidence suggests that there is a decline in popularity for the craps game, and although most casinos will own several craps games tables, the tables are more likely to be in storage to allow more floor space on the casino floor for more popular (and thus more profitable) wagering games.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part some of the aforementioned disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,847, which discloses a wagering game employing dice for multiple players, seeks to provide a simplified version of the conventional craps game in which all wagers are decided on the outcome after each and every roll of the dice.
In contrast the present invention provides a game in which a player may not only place a bet on the outcome of the roll of the dice but may simultaneously, or alternatively, place a bet on whether the player who rolls the dice will obtain an outcome that is equal to or higher than a predetermined outcome. The present invention is also readily adapted to a two-player version in which players not only place a bet on the outcome of the roll of the dice, or a dealt hand of cards, but may simultaneously, or alternatively, place a bet on whether a first player will obtain an outcome which is equal to or higher than the outcome of a second player, and vice versa.